


Under The Bed

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlock Is Weird, Sherlock being cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: A horrible, horrible smell is in your room and you try to find the source of it.





	Under The Bed

You groaned as you stepped into your room. The smell was still there, so opening the window all day has done nothing other than to make your room cold. Shivering you closed the window, then went to your bed to throw back the thick covers. You flopped down into it, snuggling into the comfort of your bed. You had tried everything to get that smell away, but it remained. It was like something died hidden in your room, but you just couldn't find the source of it. Until now it was just an uncomfortable smell, but right now it seemed to grow even stronger. You felt like you needed to puke. You sat up in your bed again, jumping to the floor and rushing out of the room to the bathroom. You felt better the second you left the room, and the need to vomit subsided. Determined to find the source you picked up a towel and wrapped it around your mouth and nose. 

Carefully you entered the room. You decided to look through your drawers first. Piece after piece your clothes landed on the floor. Nothing was in there. Next was the closet. The pile of clothes grew even more, but you still found nothing. The only thing left was the bed. You threw the covers and the pillow off, but nothing was there. You stood again and fell to your knees to look at the mess that was under your bed. You pulled out a box. A lot of pictures were in there, but nothing rotten or decomposing. You were growing frustrated by now, huffing out in anger. Another box was pulled out, this one filled with books and diaries. Nothing in there as well. You took out your phone to brighten the space under the bed more. A small box that you hadn't put there caught your eye. You carefully pulled it out, and what you saw nearly made you vomit again. You grew angry at the same time. You picked it up and went out of your room.

"What the hell is this?!", you shrieked, throwing the box with the hand on the table in front of Sherlock. "That's a hand, (YN)", he answered calmly. "But why was it under my bed?!" You were furious, breathing heavily through the towel. "It was an experiment." When you didn't answer he explained further. "I wanted to see how the smell of decomposing flesh would affect the human sleep. It appears to disturb the rest per night." - "And you had to try it on me?", you growled. "Yes." You huffed. "Well, until my room is completely clean and free of that smell I'll be sleeping in your room." You turned and walked straight to his room. You swore you heard a faint chuckle from him. You laid in his bed, trying to get comfortable in a bed that wasn't yours. 

You were half asleep when you heard the door open and close. Quiet steps echoed through the room. The covers were pulled back and a warm body appeared behind you. Arms were wrapped around your body. Warm breath ghosted over your neck. A faint hum came from Sherlock as he snuggled up to you. "If you wanted to cuddle with me, you could have asked. You didn't have to put a hand under my bed." - "I know, but it was more fun like that."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
